Voyeur
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: Lo Fa has finally made it. A job at Headquarters and a chance to be with Allen. But, she has yet to learn some things about her "true love". Learning them may prove painful. But, as they say, "Seeing is believing." Allen X Lenalee- LEMON ALERT!


Hello readers! This is my second D. Gray-man fic!! Yay^^ This one is a little different. I'm going to bold this to make sure you understand. **This is written in Lo Fa's point of view.** Did everyone get that?? Good. If you don't know who Lo Fa is then I suggest you read/watch the part where Allen loses his arm. If you don't feel like doing that, then listen up.

_Lo Fa is a **woman scientist working at the Chinese Branch**. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is usually worn in braided pig tails. Her friends, Li Kei and Shifu, also are scientists. They dream of working with Reever in the main Headquarters. When Fo (Guardian of the Chinese Branch) brings Allen back, he is without his left arm, but not completely without innocence. After meeting him, **Lo Fa is immediately smitten with Allen**. She tries to help him recover his arm the best she can and Fo even takes her form to talk with Allen. When Allen regains his innocence and leaves, she wishes to apply to become a Main HQ scientist to be with him. **Allen does not once show that he returns her feelings, but rather acts kind to her as he does everyone else. **Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen return with General Cross to the Chinese Branch via the arc. **Lo Fa is jealous of Lenalee.** She still hopes to win Allen's heart nonetheless._

That is the best way I can explain it. The important parts are in bold. I'm not making this up. This is straight from the manga AND the anime.

Why am I doing this from Lo Fa's POV? Because I find her crush on Allen adorable. However, I believe she's guessed that, if anyone, Lenalee's got the best chance with Allen. (Yay Allena!!) Anywho, sorry to any major Lavi fans out there. I kinda made him an ass in this fic. But, he does play around too much in my opinion.

I love you guys and your reviews so please **REVIEW!!!!!** Thanks and enjoy~

* * *

Coming to work at Headquarters was my dream. I had been a part of the science department in the Chinese Branch for quite awhile, not too long, but still, which allowed me to meet the love of my life, Allen Walker.

He was gorgeous! Near shoulder length white hair, stunning silver eyes, and the most fantastic body I'd ever seen on a man before. It was love at first sight. When I heard that he was an exorcist that stayed at Headquarters, I knew I had to transfer.

And finally, after half a year of waiting, I had made it. It was just about everything I dreamed it would be. High-tech lab equipment, a friendly and encouraging staff, a wonderful, yet crazy boss. There were just a few problems.

When I came to work at Headquarters, Allen was one of the first faces to greet me. I very nearly fainted when I saw him in his dashing new red and black uniform. So very handsome.

"Hey, Lo Fa! Long time no see! I told you that you'd make it here someday. Come on, I'll show you around."

Allen embraced me tightly, and then motioned for me to proceed through to the next hallway. What he didn't know was that my heart was racing and that my body had the consistency of a jellyfish. I staggered along as he radioed in my arrival to Komui.

I had heard from Bak about Komui. I was told he was insane, but fair enough. I didn't choose to let it bother me. I was too happy for that.

Allen showed me everything. The library, the kitchen, the dinning quarters, my room, the Science Department, all the Labs, Komui's office, and even some secret passage ways. But, it was not what he showed me, but what he taught me that I'd always remember.

When I came to Headquarters, I learned many things. The first was that Allen Walker was generally the perfect man.

His physical qualities made me drool, but he was also smart, witty, happy, kind, a true gentleman, loving, determined, a tad lost, loyal, serious at times, very emotional, and never outspoken. His biggest rival was a relatively scary man named Kanda. They fought over everything, but mostly Allen's height, Kanda's intelligence level, and each other's hair.

Other than that he was perfect. I found myself loving and lusting for him in less than a day. Unfortunately, I had some _major_ competition.

Lenalee Lee was beautiful. There was nothing anyone could say to prove that wrong. Every boy that had ever seen her wanted her. Most of them showed it, too, but were quickly discouraged, or killed, by Komui. I was pleased for awhile that Allen showed no signs of liking Lenalee Lee as anything other than a friend.

That also brought about my second discovery: Allen Walker had the ability to cuss.

I had met both Lenalee and Lavi once before when Allen brought them to the Chinese Branch. I didn't know how much of a goof ball Lavi was, though. He enjoyed teasing people. Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen, being closest to him, got most of his insults. Allen got it the worst.

We were all at lunch, save for Lenalee who was out on a mission with a younger boy, Timothy. Allen seemed a bit down that day and the reason as to why tugged at my heart painfully. Such a lovely face shouldn't be able to frown.

"Aww, what's wrong, Allen? Missing your girlfriend already?"

"Girlfriend?" I don't know why I asked, but I hoped no one figured out that I was pouring fear and jealousy.

"No, Lo Fa. Never mind Lavi…he's an idiot. And no, I am sad for my own reasons, thank you."

"You're just jealous 'cause the squirt gets her all to himself. He's a perv, ya know. But, Lenalee just _loves_ Tim. I wouldn't be surprised if she let him see her na-"

A spoon full of jello quickly silenced the red haired teaser.

Allen, who released the spoon, letting Lavi keep it if it meant him not talking about the subject, growled, "Quiet, Lavi."

Lavi swallowed the jello and grinned. "I bet you wish it were you. Under her as she was moaning away. Mmm. Bet it sounds like music."

Everyone went silent as Lavi realized that his little joke had Allen seething. Something I had never seen before. Nor did I expect what happened next.

Allen pushed it mountain of empty, dirty bowls to the side and leaned across the table at Lavi. "Two words. _Fuck. You._"

That being said, he thrust Lavi's tray containing orange juice, mashed potatoes and corn into its owner's face, stood, gathered his things and stocked away, muttering curses as he went.

Johnny and Krory started all out belly laughing, their faces becoming just as red as Lavi's. Even Kanda snickered. I couldn't stop gawking. But, that wasn't even the most surprising fact I had to deal with.

During my time at Headquarters, I learned two more things about Allen. Both of them, I learned around the same time.

It was the same day as the food outburst and Allen refused to talk to anyone and or emerge from his room to see anyone. And I mean _anyone._ Even Komui couldn't draw him out. As for dinner, he gave Jerry a call via Timcanpy, his golem, and had Miranda Lotto take his food to his room. He spoke to her then, but apparently said very little to her as well.

He would not talk to _anyone _that day. Anyone but Lenalee Lee.

Timothy, Lenalee, their finder, Rick, and General Kloud came home right after dinner. Distraught from Allen's behavior, Miranda confronted Lenalee.

And told her the _whole_ story.

"You did _what?!_"

Lavi gulped and whispered shakily, "I teased him by saying you might have sex with Tim."

The look of disbelief and rash hatred was almost comical. Another person I never expected violence from was Lenalee.

"Are you stupid!? Insane? Drunk, maybe?!"

"No, but I…"

"Why would you do that?!"

"I was just jokin'! Gosh! Allen can take a joke, right? We've all ribbed him in the past. Even you."

A loud 'slap' rang through the hallway. The red hand print covered Lavi's entire face.

"Ribbing is different than _that_. That's just, wrong, Lavi! Remember when Allen kicked you for saying I should be sexier? Well, this is sort of like that. It's rude!! Not only that, but what kind of friend are you?! He wasn't feeling well so you _tease_ him?! That should magically make it better?!"

"Lenalee…"

"No! Allen was right, Lavi. Fuck you!"

She turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway leading to the sleeping quarters. We didn't see her again after that, either.

Well, not on talking terms, anyway.

I had just brushed my teeth and changed into my night dress. My hair was down and I was completely ready for bed. I merely wished to check and see if Allen was alright first.

As I walked toward the room, I heard a noise. A very peculiar noise that made a strange heat rise in my belly. It was sort of a moan, but also sort of like a sigh. It was feminine and loud and it sounded pleasurable. Allen wasn't alone in his room, after all.

I was young, so I didn't really understand the red warning flags going up in my brain, so I opened the door. Just a bit, just enough to see into the room and not let too much light in. I didn't want to distract Allen, after all.

I suppose that would be impossible, though.

I was young, but I wasn't stupid. Just by the smell of perspiration and arousal that flared up my nose, I knew what was happening. I saw it and heard it, too. I knew, but I just couldn't believe it.

There was only a bit of light coming from the open door, but the moon lit the room nicely, also. I couldn't make out much but shapes, outlines, though. The moans and groans got a bit louder as my eyes adjusted to the scene before me.

Allen was lying on his bed, hands wondering and hips thrusting gracefully, as he sweat and moaned in pleasure. And under him, naked just as he was, was Lenalee Lee.

Her breasts had the full attention of his left hand, his fingers working skillfully at twisting and tweaking the pebbled nipple. My own chest felt like a small stone compared to the massive size of Lenalee's breasts. I always knew she was gifted with a nice body, but I just didn't know _how_ nice it was. His right hand skimmed along the length of the body, memorizing the flesh it touched.

Both of Lenalee's hands had gotten themselves lost in his damp hair, giving her the opportunity to pull his face to hers for a searing kiss in between moans. Her long, flawless legs wrapped around his waist and allowed her to set a higher pace. Allen broke the kiss to moan heatedly, bringing a naughty smile to Lenalee's lips.

Allen buried his face in her cleavage, massaging the area with his tongue and coating her chest in saliva. She hummed at this and he latched onto a nipple, humming also. This time, she cried out, "Oh, Allen!" I saw him smirk into her skin.

I don't know how long they kept going at that pace, but it seemed like at least fifteen minutes had passed. I realized after awhile that they could have ended it anytime they wanted to. They were savoring it. This wasn't just a one time thing. They obviously knew what they were doing and had both obviously done it before. Most likely with each other.

This was my second to last discovery concerning Allen Walker. Allen was _not_ a virgin. In fact, he looked to be amazing at sex. It made me wonder just how experienced he was.

The pace seemed to become a bit too slow for them. Allen began fixing his position, arms wrapping around Lenalee's back and his chest pressing against her still damp one snuggly. She, too adjusted herself, holding Allen to her tightly, but not as to obstruct his movement.

"More," she whispered huskily. The deep set passion in her voice made me shiver. He nodded, kissing her like she might disappear. This wasn't _fucking, _but _making love. _Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee were in love. And tonight, they were physically expressing their love for each other.

I didn't notice the tears running down my face.

Allen thrust his hips against hers in one hard, fast stroke, and then took off. I could barely follow his hips with my eyes and while she was doing an excellent job of keeping up, neither could Lenalee meet him stroke for stroke with her hips.

The bed had been creaking dully before, but the springs were screaming now. With each trust, Allen pounded Lenalee into the bed; she seemed to enjoy it, though. Her fingertips took to scraping down his back, making him shudder. Her mostly silenced cries became one long scream. Allen's groans became a long, drawn out moan and I knew they were both on the edge.

My pupils dilated as I watched. I'd never seen sex before. I knew the basics, but I'd never experienced or viewed it before. I found my own arousal soaking through my new underwear. I was actually _enjoying _this.

Lenalee began writhing beneath him violently. Her back arched and her lavender eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed his name in utter euphoria.

"Oh god, Allen!!"

A loud moan and visibly shaking shudder passed through Allen as he, too, rejoiced in orgasmic pleasure. He threw his head back, back arched so he was straddling her in a more upright manner, and nearly screamed.

"Lenalee!!"

Pushing and pulling his hips as he gasped and shivered, she milked every bit of his hot seed from him. I caught a glimpse of the bare base of his penis and came to the conclusion that he was not using a condom. I didn't really stop to think about why this was, though.

My conscious kicked in and I silently closed the door, sliding to the floor in front of it, shaking. Tears were still running down my cheeks and I could feel wetness between my thighs. I didn't leave though, not yet.

Through pants and deep breaths, I heard Lenalee coo, "That was amazing."

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd last that long."

A giggle. "Well, you do happen to be generally good at everything."

"Hmm. Good at everything, huh?"

"Yep."

"That's nice to know. I think it would be like a sin to not be good at pleasing my girlfriend, especially if she's a goddess like you."

"Oh, Allen, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Flattering me. You know it makes me blush. I don't like this new power you have over me, Mr. Walker. I might have to punish you for it."

Allen chuckled, "Well, Ms. Lee. I hope you learn to become accustom to it. It's my duty as a gentleman to shower you in affection no matter how embarrassing."

"Ugh."

"Hmm. Horrible, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh. But, I'll live. After all, you have to deal with avoiding Brother and his chainsaw. So, I'll deal."

"_Thank _you. That helps."

"No problem."

It was silent for awhile and all I could hear was the calm sounds of their breathing. I found it soothing.

"Lenalee?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for this. Lavi just got me so aggravated today. I hate when he teases me about you. It's not that I'm embarrassed by being with you, but I feel like he's disgracing you, too."

An annoyed snort. "Lavi wouldn't understand love if it kicked him in the nuts. Don't mind him."

"Hmm. Speaking of love, have I told you that I love you today?"

"Yes. But, I'd like to hear it again, all the same."

"I love you, Lenalee. _So _much."

"I love you, too, Allen. And you're welcome. Now let's get some sleep. I'm tired."

"Sure, love."

Taking that as my signal to leave, I stood and made my way towards my room, crying the entire time. I wasn't sad. Nor was I angry. I was happy that Allen and Lenalee could love each other that much. Strange, but I was. No feelings of jealousy passed me toward Allen after that. I even fell for a nice finder a few weeks later, proving that it was just a crush and nothing more. Nothing compared to _their_ love for each other.

I doubt any two people could love each other more than those two.

When I came to Headquarters, I learned many things. The most important were that Allen Walker was generally the perfect man, Allen Walker had the ability to cuss, Allen Walker was _not_ a virgin, and that Allen Walker was in love with Lenalee Lee.

I learned something about myself though, too. Somehow I had never noticed, but, I could be a real pervert sometimes. Huh. Who knew?

**Yay^^ I liked writing this. It may not be that long, but it's cute. Okay...please review. I wish to keep writing but I need inspiration, people!! REVIEW!! Thanks.**

**Oh and for those that don't know: A voyeur is someone who watches sexual activity for their own sexual pleasure. Thanks for reading^^**


End file.
